Crystal Castles
by Death of 4
Summary: Screaming. It was all he could do in the end. After all that, traumatized, depressed, was it all worth that? Those memories would haunt him forever. Yet, as long as he had the one he fell in love with, maybe it was worth all that. As long as their castles made of crystal would never crack, would never melt, they would last. 1827 Maybe, they could change that miserable end, maybe.AU


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of KHR or any of the characters. If I did it would be a yaoi. **

**Pairing: 1827**

**Summary: Planets are sustained by a crystal. Giving off what that planet needs to survive, this crystal is a vital part of life itself. When destroyed, this crystal will drag the planet with it. Earth, slowly dying, searches for a new home. This new planet they've found, was more horrifying and terrifying then they'd ever thought. **

**A/N: Thank you for choosing to view my story. I hope you enjoy it for now. It will gradually become more fast-paced, suspenseful, and enticing. 楽しい読書を持っている！\(^.^)/**

**Chapter 1: Mission**

In this universe, worlds-sustaining a wide diversity of living organisms- are sustained by a crystal. That crystal is a vital part of that world and everything that exists on it. It is what allows life itself and whatever creatures reside on that planet to survive. Providing whatever that specific planet needs.

Planets range in variety and size. Some may be water-based and some may be filled with poisonous gases. Many are large and mountainous, yet others may be tiny and lack breathable air. Rarely, there's a planet that's infiltrated with grotesque, mysterious living organisms. Others can be similar to the planet in which humans exist: Earth. Each has its own special crystal.

Those crystals are beautiful and powerful. Yet those crystals are as frail as they are powerful. Scientists have learned based on their research of those objects, once destroyed, that world will be dragged down with it.

That is exactly what happened to Earth.

* * *

"R-Remember, H-Hibari-san… to not take off y-your he-helmet," the nervous, shaky voice echoed in Hibari's helmet. Hibari sighed in annoyance and simply grumbled in response. The owner of the voice knew what a dangerous person Hibari was.

The black haired teenager was currently on his white motorcycle, speeding his way to his destination. The teen had on the white helmet he was given after joining the organization he was currently in.

Headphones were built in to be guided by his partner while on missions. It truly was an annoying feat as his current partner was a shy, vulnerable boy. Although he found the boy annoying, they'd been partners for 2 years. They were closer than Hibari expected.

His grey eyes scanned the landscape.

The land was dead, dirty, and grotesque looking. The sky wasn't visible, only covered by brown clouds. No plants, no water, no animals. This world was not what it once was. It was disgusting. Even the air was no longer breathable.

Stray papers and trash flew by him as the winds increased in speed. Hibari increased his speed equally.

He was still sent out on his mission although a storm was heading his way. Of course, Hibari gave a grunt of 'whatever, I don't care' and left the organization's HQ with a worried, shaky partner calling out to him.

Hibari blinked as his destination came into view. The barren city stood still in its nostalgic glory. Tokyo was no longer rich with lights or people or happiness in the air. It was empty, buildings collapsing, slowly eroding way into nothing.

"A-Are you t-there, Hi-Hibari-san?" The same voice questioned his location when it was quite obvious in fact.

"You should know that more than me, herbivore," the grey eyed teen responded harshly, "the screen is right in front of you."

"Oh! Um… Well…" the shaky voice tried desperately to find an answer.

"It does not matter anymore, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I will continue on," Hibari merely stated as he sped his way into the city.

"Oh, uh, okay, Hibari-san! J-Just please be c-careful," Tsuna spoke out to the rude teenager riding his way into the city.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya's partner, was currently standing in a large room completely surrounded by a large map of their surroundings. Tsuna had on red headphones with a microphone attached to it so he could communicate as well.

Others were either sitting or standing in the room, speaking to their partners as they too were sent on missions. This was also known as the "Mission Command Room". It was actually quite a simple name.

Tsuna noted the purple arrow indicating Hibari's position. He flushed when he thought back to the conversation they just had.

"_A-Are you t-there, Hi-Hibari-san?" _

"_You should know that more than me, herbivore," the grey eyed teen responded harshly, "the screen is right in front of you." _

'Uwahhh! That was so embarrassing!' Tsuna panicked at how ridiculously useless he was. His eyes moistened up when his thoughts led him to a scenario of the cool, swift teen discarding him like a piece of trash. Although they'd been together for 2 years, Tsuna still thought of the worse.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna began to fiddle with his sleeves, mind wandering into the depths of his thoughts.

"Herbivore!"

The stern voice broke through his wall of thoughts and dreams and he took a while to get it together.

"W-What is it, H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked while stuttering like he did in every sentence.

He heard an annoyed sigh on the other sigh and he felt even worse.

"Tch. Where exactly is the place I'm looking for?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna typed into the keyboard in front of him and pressed 'enter'. Upon pressing it, a screen opened up to a video of an abandoned apartment. The name on the apartment was collapsing and the letters were no longer there.

"Eh… I-It's an apartment c-complex called, well, I-I c-can't really s-see the name all t-that well," Tsuna admitted as the name of the apartment continued to fall off in shambles.

"Just send me the apartment's coordinates and I'll be there," Hibari's voice came out sternly and that was a command.

Tsuna nodded although Hibari could not visibly see him and replied, "O-Okay… I'm s-sending them."

* * *

Hibari shifted the motorcycle's handles and he turned to the side, coming to a swift halt, ashes coming from the abrupt stop.

He raised a white gloved hand to the side of his helmet and clicked a small button; the tinted glass covering his eyes suddenly erupted in a purple glow as a tiny map engulfed his vision. A red glowing dot on the map indicated the location of his destination, the purple arrow indicating where his position was.

"Hey, herbivore," Hibari called out to his partner.

"Yes?" Tsuna didn't, surprisingly, stutter.

"This it?"

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. J-Just don't take o-off-"

"My helmet. I know that herbivore."

"I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to…"

"There's no need to apologize herbivore."

No reply came but Hibari didn't need one. The grey-eyed teen crouched on the motorcycle, turned the handle bars as a loud, disruptive noise came from the machine, and sped away to his destination, leaving a dust of cloud in his passing.

After several minutes of simple riding, he heard a beeping signal in his helmet. Hibari stopped and got off his motorcycle. He looked around at his surroundings, not much as usual. Yet he noted the apartment complex he was in front of.

"Herbivore, is this it?"

Tsuna jumped at the sudden voice, "Oh, uh, yeah it is."

Hibari nodded and began to walk towards the entrance. Like the other buildings, it was in ruins and the bricks continued to fall off in shambles. He turned his head to view the wall, and he stopped. Written in a now pale red was the word 'SURVIVORS'. Other red words were scattered upon the broken wall.

Hibari scoffed and walked inside the building. He doubted this mission would come out as a success.

"I-Is everything a-all right, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked quietly as he could not see a thing his partner was.

"Here, I'll send you a video."

Hibari pressed a small button on the bottom left of his helmet. As he did that, the tinted glass covering his eyes displayed a tiny red light in the upper-left hand corner.

* * *

Tsuna watched as a video came onto the large screen. There were bricks surrounding the entire place, red words indicating someone alive had written them.

**Alive. **

Hopefully they were still alive. No one could survive air conditions like this. Earth was nothing more than a dying planet. Slowly, yet surely, Earth was eroding away. Their crystal was destroyed and nothing they did could bring it back.

Surviving was their main focus right now. This organization was the first step to staying alive.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna was startled to hear the voice and was cut off from his thinking process.

"Did you get the video?"

"Oh, yeah… t-thanks."

"No need to thank me."

Tsuna laughed a bit at Hibari and his straight-forward replies. It was always 'no need to this' and 'no need to that'. He stopped when he heard a growl.

"G-Gomen, Hibari-san!"

Surprisingly, he wasn't yelled or threatened at.

Hibari scoffed and dismissed the laugh. He walked into the apartment complex and it was prettier outside. The elevator shaft was a pathway to an electrifying hell and the apartment rooms were all trashed and the odor made its way into Hibari's helmet.

He gagged and looked down. He noticed red paint leading up the staircase. He was lead up through the path until the red paint stopped. The number 5 was imprinted on the wall.

"M-Maybe they're on the fifth floor."

"It would only make sense. If they're still alive."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in worry. Meanwhile, Hibari furrowed his eyes in annoyance. This mission may have been for nothing.

Hibari scanned the room, taking slow steps as to make sure he's processed everything. As he stepped once more, he felt liquid on the sole of his shoe. He grunted and looked down.

It was red paint. Or maybe blood?

Hibari kneeled down, took a finger, and swirled his finger in the red substance. Bringing it up to his face, he inspected it. That did nothing to assist him whatsoever. Hibari took a deep breath and slid his helmet off.

Tsuna saw this and freaked out. What!? What was Hibari doing!?

"H-Hibari-san!? What are you doing!? Put your helmet back on!" Tsuna yelled quite loudly. He dismissed the glances he was receiving from the others in the room.

Hibari tasted the substance as he held his breath, fully aware of his partners yelling. Wiping the rest of the substance on the floor, he put his helmet back on with an angry Tsuna on the other side. Which was surprising, Tsuna never got angry.

"Do you know what could've happened!? Why did you do that!? You know that the air isn't-"

"Be quiet or I'll bite you to death when I get back."

Tsuna recoiled and looked down in embarrassment. He shouldn't have gotten angry…

Hibari grunted when he heard no reply. Knowing Tsuna fully, the weak herbivore was probably regretting getting angry. He sighed and stood back up.

"I know fully aware this air is unhealthy. However, I'm doing it for the sake of the others and you. In this world, you can't keep doing reserved, safe actions. Nothing here is safe anymore. Don't regret."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the remark. Hibari never said things like that. He blushed and smiled at the kindness.

"T-thank you, Hibari-san… But still, please be safe."

"On a different note. That red substance. It's blood."

Tsuna gasped. His eyes wide with fear. What happened to cause so much blood? All that blood...

Hibari approached the door from which the blood came from, opening the door inch by inch. Until the door was lurched open by an unknown force. Tsuna covered his mouth at the sight. Hibari swallowed tightly and felt his stomach churning.

**A/N: What was that strange force? What was behind that door? How did Hibari and Tsuna meet? Why does Hibari treat Tsuna more 'appropriately' than others? What exactly is the organization they joined? Ah! So many questions! They'll be answered soon, or later, or in the end! ****  
**

**I wanted to write more but I couldn't due to this problem of length. If it's too long, people will lose interest. I think it's too long already... Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it so far though! This chapter and the next one will start off slow but after that, it'll be fast-paced, more suspenseful, full of action, and some romance! **

**I'm sorry if this didn't reach your fanfiction taste buds but please no flaming! Or anything rude or immature. It displeases me. **

**for those who enjoyed it or wanted more, please review! Or like, or favorite! Depends on your style! **

**また次回お会いしましょう！^_^**


End file.
